1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method for switching windows in computer based system, and more particularly to a method for automatically switching windows of different sizes by means of determining a current position of a cursor and a key typed by a user when implementing a computer program.
2. Related Art
Personal digital assistants (PDAs) have been widely used in recent years. It is featured by its portability and compactness. As a result, display (e.g., LCD) is made small. It is also known there are other messages in addition to text edited by user shown on the display screen. For example, content of e-mail, recipient, title, etc., are shown on screen when editing or reading an e-mail in the PDA. As such, only a limited space is left for showing content. Consequently, user has to scroll several times to view the whole text. It is indeed not convenient.
A technique for manually switching windows of different sizes has been proposed in operating PDA by means of pressing a number of predetermined function keys or hot keys for switching between a half-screen window and a full-screen window. But this is unsatisfactory because a skilled window switching operation is made possible only when a user thoroughly reads the operating manual and practices accordingly. It is quite inconvenient.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a method for automatically switching windows of different sizes particularly shown in a small display screen of a compact personal computer by means of determining a current position of a cursor and a key other than a predetermined function key and a hot key typed by a user. By utilizing this, a larger window switching to a smaller window or vice versa is carried out automatically by the computer, thereby enabling a convenient operation.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.